Lake Dragon
by WerewolfDuelistofSliferRed
Summary: Syrus starts to have dreams about a certain Scotish lake monster, but he's in denial, so Elizabeth decides he should face his fear, believe in it or not.  SyrusxOC Majesticshipping or in other words ChazzxZane
1. Dreams

Normal

**dream**

_thought_

Syrus's POV

**I was standing on a dock, looking into water that was as black as ink, with not a sign of life anywhere. The stars and the full moon shined brightly. Everything was calm and, for the most part, aside from the occasional bird call, quiet until I heard a loud moan coming from the water. All of a sudden, I got the feeling that an evil presence was right below me. The dock exploded from underneath me and I fell into the water. As I sank into the murky deapths, I saw a pair of glowing yellow eyes.**

I awoke with a start, surprised to find that I was not in the murky deapths of what appeared to be Loch Ness, but safe in my dorm room bed.

_What a weird dream. Could it possibly have something to do with... No, that happened years ago; I wouldn't be dreaming about it now, would I?_

I yelped as a loud ringing sounded throughout the dorm.

"God damned alarm clock! It's Saturday!" Elizabeth yelled and threw a pillow at it, causing it to fall from its spot right by her ear.

"Tired?" I asked as Jaden and Chumley got up.

"No, I just have sensitive ears. Speaking of, I heard _someone_ saying,"It's got me! I can't swim!" all bloody night!"

"Sorry, I had a bad dream. A really bad dream."

"Did you see a huge pair of glowing yellow eyes?" she asked.

"Y-yes," I said, astounded.

"Let me guess, you were standing on something, looking out into the water, when you heard a strange moaning. Whatever you were standing on burst and as you drowned you saw the eyes."

"Ok, I don't know if I want to know, but I'll ask. How did you know what I dreamed?"

"Because, the eyes, the water, I've seen it all before in my own dream."

"What?" Jaden asked.

"As far as I can tell, those who have had an experience with a lake dragon, usually a rather violent one, tend to forget about it for a while, and then start to dream about it."

"Lake dragon? No way! When I was ten my family went for vacation in Scotland. I stood on the dock of Loch Ness one night and what I heard was a log wrapped in some sort of wire coming up to the surface. It happened to be large enough to bust the dock and pull me under! There is no such thing as, I repeat _no such thing _as a lake dinosaur, or whatever!"

"Of course lake dinosaurs aren't real, at least in Loch Ness anyway."

"Then why bring up anything about..."

"If you will, I said lake _dragon_. Nessie couldn't be a dinosaur, especially a plesiosaur, since they came up to breath a lot and their necks weren't strong enough to support them above the water."

"So you think some dragon came up and tried to eat me?!"

"No, I think it thought you were a fish, and when it realized you weren't, it let you go."

"Elizabeth, I love you, but you've gone wacko!"

"Oh please, I've seen it too, only I got slapped with flipper."

"I hate to admit it, but Elizabeth could be right, I mean, you've seen the lake, it's pitch black," Jaden said.

"Ok, where are the cameras; you guys are being too serious about this for it to be real."

"There are no cameras, we are just stating what you know to be true, but deny."

"Oh this is ridiculous! I'm going for a walk!"

a few hours later

I walked near the lighthouse, when Elizabeth ran up to me, wearing a Sherlock Holmes hat.

"Why are you dressed like that?"

"Because Syrus, we're going monster hunting!"

"Haha, good luck!"

"Actually Sy, you're going with us, like it or not. I've arranged everything. The teacher's will get us our homework and everything via Internet, and I've got interviews lined up! I've also been able to get some equipment, including rope!"

"Ok, I'll go, but only to prove that their is no Loch Ness Monster and that you're being obsessive about this."

She hugged me.

"I know it's hard having a girlfriend who's crazy about the paranormal _and _a werewolf, and you've put up with me. That tells me you can stand just about anything."

As she left, I sighed.

"Hey wait, how are we going to get there!"

"Get packed and meet me at the docks at 4 o'clock AM! We leave at 5:00, no sooner, no later!"


	2. Setting out

Normal

**dream**

_thought_

Elizabeth's POV

I stood in front of the plane, talking with the pilot to make sure their were no mechanical problems.

"Liz, why did we have to meet you at four in the morning?" Chazz said from behind me, though it didn't phase me.

"Because, I want to get to Iverness while we have daylight, so we can get at least one interview in. Besides, I told you guys you'd want to get to bed early. Unless you two did and you know hehe." I gave him a smirk.

"How dare you talk about that in front of the pilot! Besides, I thought you didn't have a problem with my being gay."

"Three things: One, I don't have a problem with it. Two, I never said you were gay. Three: _You_ just said you were gay in front of the pilot, and apparently, a few beach-going Obelisks."

"What! Ah, you didn't hear a thing!"

"Actually Chazz, if they didn't, we did," Alexis said from behind him.

"You guys decided to come here together?" I asked.

"Yes, that way we could rally to tie you up and put you on this plane," Bastion said from behind.

"Hey hey, let's not get hasty. After all, we may make a great discovery and help Syrus in the process."

"Why meet at four if we're leaving at five?" Jaden asked.

"That way, I could brief you on what we are apparently dealing with."

half an hour later

"That briefing was _useless_!" Chazz yelled at me.

"Please, at least you guys know the history of the beast and evidence of it being there. Now, it seems we've still got thirty minutes, so how about some breakfast?"

half an hour later

Everyone walked on the plane and we took our seats.

I looked at my watch and couted off like NASA did. "Five... four... three... two... one... and we have liftoff! Scotland, here we come!"


	3. Photos Can Tell A Story

Normal

**dream**

_thought_

Elizabeth's POV

I looked on my laptop at some files I had saved earlier. I spotted one I didn't remember saving called Psychic Backlash: The Force That Doesn't Want Mysteries Solved. I clicked on the link and was brought to a page full of stories about people who had investigated some sort of mystery and had a run of really bad luck during their search.

"Meh, probably just coincedences."

I was startled when the plane started to shake violently. A voice over the intercom said that we were entering some heavy gusts.

"Or not."

"Liz, why did you insist on doing this?" Syrus asked from his place beside me.

"Because I wanted to help you, and maybe conquer my own fear."

"Your own fear?"

"Ever since I was a kid, I've been around Loch Ness. Even after I went to live with Chazz, we still went there every once in a while. But one night, well, I saw the monster."

"What?"

"I was swimming alone in the deeper part of the loch and my foot got caught on what I thought was seaweed. That is, until I got dragged around the Loch and under the water. I didn't see much, but I did see a flipper. It flew back as Nessie was swimming and I got knocked out of the water. Ever since then I've been scared to go back."

"Did you have a camera?"

"When around the Loch I always do, and it's always waterproof."

"Did you get a photo?"

"I remember a light in the water that I think may have been the flash, but I've never looked."

"Do you have the film?"

"Actually, all the photos are on my lap... Oh my God Syrus! You may be on to something!"

I clicked wildly and opened all the photos from that trip.

"Let's see, me and Chazz, me and Chazz, me next to the Nessie statue, a neck and head... a neck and head?!"

I went back and sure enough there was a long neck attached to a small head. On the neck was a long mane, and tangled in that mane was my foot.

"Eureka!"


	4. Meeting Uncle Marcus

Normal

_thought_

**flashback**

**_a few hours later_**

**_Syrus's POV_**

After we left the plane, Elizabeth went to get moon from the crate he had been in. She walked back wit a strange look on her face, and I didn't see moon anywhere.

"Elizabeth, where's Moon?"

"Let's just say, never put him in a crate for seven hours alone with no food, or you'll pay with a bite to the rear end."

I looked and, sure enough, the white wolf was biting her rear end with no apparent intention of letting go. I gave him a firm whack to the muzzle and he let go, growling at me as he did.

"Great, now what?" Chazz asked.

"Now, if you guys don't want to come, theere's a taxi waiting to take you guys to the hotel. I have a interview to get to."

"Liz, wait up. I'll go."

A few minutes later, we were in a black coach and heading down the edge of the murky Loch Ness.

"Thanks for coming Syrus. Personally, I think you'll like this guy. After all, he is your uncle."

"What?!" I asked, wide eyed.

"I got your uncle Marcus's number from Zane after hearing about his _close _encounter with the beast. I talked to him and he even said something about the Truesdales having a connection with Nessie since Saint Columba."

"Ok, Liz, that's a bunch of stories that my family made up years ago for fun."

"I don't think so, Denial Boy. I happen to have with me a document that's been in my family for the past several hundred years, and it says that the man Saint Columba saved from the beast was one Samuel Truesdale."

"Ok so Samuel got saved from becoming monster food. What's the point?"

"The point is that earlier you said there was no monster. Oh look, we're here."

She was right. The coach pulled up next to a large castle. Daland Castle, which my family had owned since time out of mind. The coach driver cracked his whip and soon the horses were pulling him back down the stone path.

"I don't know about this. I mean, I haven't seen Uncle Marcus in years."

"Oh please, you'll be fine." She paused before adding, "Denial Boy."

I glared at her as the large wooden doors opened, revealing an elderly man that looked a lot like me but with white hair and brown eyes.

"Syrus, it's good to see you again."

"It's good to see you too Uncle Marcus," I said.

"This must be the friend of yours who called me about ol' Ness," he said, looking at Elizabeth.

"Elizabeth Princeton; nice to meet you sir."

"The feeling's mutual," he said, shaking her hand.

Once inside, we walked down a hall that was lined with tapestries and paintings of what appeared to be a serpentine creature. I soon found myself in a large den.

"Now, you two may want to sit down. This is something that until now has been known by only Zane and me, and he even fainted when he heard."


	5. The Fateful Interview and Nessie's A Mom

Normal

_thought_

**flashback**

**_Syrus's POV_**

Elizabeth pushed her hat up so she could see and got a pen and notepad, while Uncle Marcus lit a pipe.

"Now, as you may have heard, this family has had a sort of thing with Ness. Nearly everyone in the family has seen her at least once, though Syrus is the only one that won't admit it."

"I've seen that from the excuse that it was a log."

Uncle Marcus burst out laughing.

"So he told you the old log excuse too! No one understands why he can't just admit what happened."

"I'm right here, and it _was _a log, wrapped in barbed wire or something like that."

"Right Nephew, anyway it was, oh about, fifteen years ago, and I was camping near the Loch. It was about seven at night, when I heard this moaning."

Elizabeth flashed me an 'I told you so' look.

"Now, I've lived here all my life, and I'd never heard anything like it. I looked out, and there she was, right next to the tent. She was huge, maybe twenty feet long, with brown scales, a horse-like head, two fleshy horns, and a mane. I also believe she had four flippers. I only wish I'd had my camera with me. I looked at her through the tent's opening, and she nudged at the ground with her nose, revealing what I thought were red rocks at first, but as they cracked I realized that I was watching a mother Ness waiting for her young to hatch. Every once in a while she sniffed the air, but I didn't know if she'd seen me or not. One by one the little things hatched, making little squeaks as they did. As far as I could tell they were about two feet long. When they were all hatched, the mother lowered her head and stared me straight in the eye. It was strange, like she had an advanced brain and knew that I wouldn't hurt her or the little ones. She began to crawl to the Loch, and the others followed until every last one was gone beneath the depths. At that point, I just went back in my tent."

Elizabeth jotted down the last of my uncle's statement and tipped her hat.

"Thank you for your time, Mr. Truesdale."

"It was a pleasure, but I do want to ask you something."

"Of course."

"If you should find one of these creatures, what will you do?"

"I'll leave it alone as best I can, but I will get some pictures, film, and if all possible, a DNA sample. I doubt you'll have to worry, she is on the endangered species list, after all."

"It's good to know that someone who will respect Ness is doing this. I wish you the best of luck."

"Thank you."

**_a few minutes later_**

"So you really buy that story?"

"Syrus, or should I say, Denial Boy, we have both seen this creature. I believe him, and I'm surprised that you don't have faith in your own uncle."

"Say, where'd you get that hat, anyway?"

"Oh, this? I got it at a cryptozoology con... Don't change the subject!"

"Fine, but how are we going to look for this "dragon"?"

"Actually, I got the LNFIB to loan me sonar, diving gear, and I even pulled a few strings to get a minisub."

"LNFIB?"

"Loch Ness Federal Investigation Burea."

"Oh. Wait, diving gear, but I can't swim!"

"I know, that's why you and the others will be watching the sonar while I go down."

"And if you get eaten?"

"Look, if I want to come up, a cable will pull back to the boat."

"Wait, why are you the only one going down?"

"Because I don't want to risk losing anyone."

The rest of the trip was in silence except for the steady pounding of the horses' hooves on the pavement.

at the hotel

Chazz's POV

"Zane, do you think they're all right?" I asked.

"Yes. The interview probably ran long and they're either still at Daland or on their way here."

"Your probably right. I'm going to go for a walk; I'll be back in a bit."

I walked down the steps, and when I reached a nearby path, a small pang of fear made itself known in my heart. I could see Loch Ness from here, and I gave a slight chuckle at the thought that some sort of monster might lurk in the black water, but still, I couldn't help the cold chill that ran up my spine.

_What if Elizabeth is right? What if there is something down there? Ah, Chazz, stop with the what ifs! There is no such thing as Nessie!_

"Hey boss, what'cha thinking about?" Ojama Yellow asked as he appeared at my shoulder.

_Oh great, him._

"None of your business, pipsqueak!"

"Your thinking about that lake monster, aren't you?"

"No! Why would I think about something that doesn't even exist? Elizabeth hasn't come back, that's all."

"Oh. You know, I think something could be down there."

"That's because your a complete idiot!"

"You shouldn't say things you don't mean, boss."

"I _do _mean it!"

At that the yellow creature left.

_Thank Ra! If I had had to listen to that little freak for another minute I would have strangled him!_

I heard the beating of hooves, and soon had to jump out of the way of a moving coach, which soon stopped, the horses whinneying as they did so. The door opened, and Elizabeth and Syrus stepped out.

"Chazz, are you all right?" Elizabeth asked.

"Yeah, yeah, just peachy."

"Do you want a ride back to the hotel?"

"No thanks, I'd like to walk a little more."

"All right then," she said, climbing back into the coach. The driver cracked the whip and the horses took off at a trot down the path.

_Elizabeth, you've got to be the absolute craziest kid I've ever met, but I love you.

* * *

_

Wow, this is the longest thing I've ever written, for a chapter at least. R&R!


	6. The Dive

Normal

_Thought_

**Flashback**

_**Syrus's POV**_

The next day, we were on a boat and speeding down the Loch. Elizabeth was suited up to dive and the two of us were waiting for the captain to stop the boat.

"Good luck, Elizabeth."

"Thank you Syrus, but I want you to promise me something."

"What's that?"

"If I don't make it back and you find Nessie, I don't want you to give her to science."

"Ok, but why?"

"As my brother once said, the prying eyes of science often kill to find an explanation."

"I see."

The boat stopped near Urquart Castle.

"Are you ready?" the captain asked her.

She hugged me before replying, "Yes."

She put her oxygen mask and her goggles on and pulled a harness around her waist.

_**Elizabeth's POV**_

I flipped over the side of the boat and was met by extreme cold. I fumbled for the on switch on my flashlight, my camera catching each moment. No sooner had it turned on then Syrus's voice came to my ears through my headset.

"Elizabeth, what's it like?"

"Dark. Very dark and very cold. It's easy to get disoriented down here, especially when you start to get the feeling that your not alone."

"I can see you on the sonar, but I don't see anything else. What about you?"

"Nothing. Although, I am starting to freak out a little."

"I know how you woah!"

"What?"

"Something just struck the boat. Liz, something big is coming onto the so..."

"Syrus, you there?"

No answer.

"This isn't funny!"

No answer. All of a sudden, I felt a snap, and part of the cable floated down beside me. I turned around and saw...

**_Syrus's POV_**

"Liz, Liz? Damnit, the connection's gone."

"Uh Syrus, I think you should take a look at this," the captain said.

On the sonar, the large object was right in front of Elizabeth, and a strange sound was coming through, like a crackling.

"Echo location? But that's only used by whales and dolphins!" he said.

Then, a loud moaning came through and rocked the boat.

"Pull her up!" I said, and Alexis and Bastion started cranking up the cable.

"Um, Syrus, we have a problem," Alexis said, holding a piece of the cable.

The line had broken.

"Elizabeth!" I screamed and rushed to the side of the boat.

All of a sudden, the water started bubbling, and up rose... Elizabeth.

"Elizabeth?"

"Something's... something's down there."

She fainted and began to sink, but I grabbed her hand and pulled her up.

Not long after, she woke up on a cot.

"Syrus, what... the camera!"

"The camera's fine, but it didn't catch any images of the monster. Did you see anything?"

"I don't remember. All I remember is freaking out and swimming towards my bubbles."

I hugged her.

"Please don't go down there alone again."

"Don't worry, I won't. I'm not even going to investigate this anymore."

"What?"


	7. To Investigate or Not To Investigate?

Normal

_Thought_

**Flashback**

_**Elizabeth's POV**_

"You heard me. I'm not going back down there and I'm leaving this place once and for all."

"But this was... I thought you wanted to help me."

"I do Syrus, but I can't risk getting you guys hurt."

"Getting _us_ hurt? You're the one who could've gotten hurt!"

"Syrus, I just..."

"Don't bother trying to explain! You're a coward, that's all it is!"

He ran out, crying.

"Maybe I am just a coward. Maybe I did this for myself without even realising it."

The boat stopped at the shore and I got off.

"Liz, do you really want to leave?" Ojama Yellow asked as he appeared next to me.

"I don't know. I want to, but I don't. It's like my heart wants me to continue doing this, but my fears are getting in the way."

"I'm sure you'll choose the best decision."

"I sure hope so."

The duel spirit left, and everyone else was walking back to the hotel. I stood on the edge of the Loch, wondering about what I should do. I then recited the rhyme I had made up years ago.

"Nessie, O Nessie, beast from the sea, rise from the depths for me to see."

I looked into the murky black water and saw a sturgeon, but no monster.

"Nessie, I'll show you that Elizabeth Princeton is no coward!" I yelled as I threw a large stone into the water.

_Hmm, if Nessie won't come to a human, maybe she'll come to an animal._

I went into my werewolf form and gave a quiet howl to which there was no answer.

_Smart serpent, really smart._

I went back into my human form and found myself staring at the rising full moon.

"Wow, it's been so long since I've been able to look at the full moon. I almost forgot how beautiful it was."

Then, Syrus's voice calling my name reached my ears.

_Oh great, I'm gonna get yelled at again. Not if he can't find me._

I went back into my werewolf form and dug into the sand.

_Perfect, now he'll think I'm a dog_.

"Elizabeth, what are you digging for?"

"How did you know it was me?" I asked as I took myself out of the hole.

"I'd know that tail anywhere."

"Curse this tail! What are you doing here? Come to yell at me again, or tell me I'm a coward?" I snapped, turning away.

"I guess I deserved that, but no, I came to apologize. I was just so scared that I lost it. I just don't want you to give up."

_Nice going idiot. Oh well, I'll fake anger for a little longer._

"Yeah right."

"I'm serious."

I gave him the cold shoulder.

"Ok, I'll do something you can't resist."

Before I could respond, he started scratching my ear, causing my leg to thump.

"Stop it, you know I hate that! Oh come that tickles!" I laughed.

"Ok, I forgive you, now stop!"

He did, and the two of us laid down. The stars shined above, and we pointed out the constalations we knew. A wolf howled in the distance, and I responded.

"What did it say?"

"He said that it was a beautiful night, and I agreed."

"Wait, I didn't know there were wolves in Europe."

"There used to be many, but now hardly any are left."

"I see. So you're not going to investigate this anymore?"

"Actually, I think I might, but I won't dive again. I'll use the minisub."

"The minisub?"

"Yeah, a lot safer than diving, and a lot warmer too."

"Do you think I could go too?"

"Sure, but don't say I didn't warn you that it's dangerous."

"You didn't."

"I did just now."

He sighed.

"What's up?"

"Do you really think this is a dragon?"

"Anything's possible, but I don't know."

"Say, if you find it, what are you going to call it?"

"Let's not get our hopes up too high, but really it will depend on if it's really an unknown animal and whether it's reptile, amphibian or who knows what. But weren't you saying there was no monster when we started this thing?"

"Yes, but I really don't know what to think anymore."

"You know, maybe we should head back to the hotel."

"Good idea."

We got up and walked back to the hotel. On the road that lead to it, he kissed me. I was startled at first, but melted into it. A few moments later we broke away and continued down the road. I walked up the stairs that lead to my room, and we parted. I opened the door and was greeted by a sleeping Moon. I scratched his ear before crawling under the covers myself.

_Well psychic backlash, you're not going to stop me._

Little did I know that it was going to damn well try.


	8. The Dragon's Claws

Normal

_Thought_

**Flashback**

_**Elizabeth's POV**_

I walked down the edge of the Loch, just thinking about what had happened on the dive.

_Wow, psychic backlash really bites._

All of a sudden the music that meant Syrus was calling me came from my pocket. I flipped up the cover.

"Hey Sy."

"This isn't Syrus," a deep voice said.

"Haha very funny Syrus."

"This isn't Syrus."

"Then who is it?" I asked, my voice rising in fright.

"Just a person who's concerned about you and your friends' safety."

"What do you mean?"

"Go to your hotel room and find out."

The person hung up and I ran for the hotel. I burst open my door; the place was ransacked. What caught my attention most though was the blood on the bed, floor, and walls. I nearly screamed as a groan came from the other side of the bed. I ran over and saw Syrus and Moon, both bloody, though I could tell that Moon was covered only in Syrus's blood.

"Syrus, what happened?"

"I hadn't seen you all day and I was wondering where you were. I looked in here and the next thing I know I'm in a fight with someone."

"Stay there, I'll get Zane."

I ran into the room that Zane and Chazz shared.

"Ever hear of knocking Liz?"

"No time. Syrus...blood...strange call!"

"Calm down and tell us what happened," Zane said.

"No time!" I said and ran out to my room.

The others followed me and saw what I had seen earlier.

"Syrus! Chazz, call an ambulance!"

"Right Zane!" he said, dialing the number.

The wailing of sirens is all I heard before I blacked out.

**_Alexis's POV_**

I had stayed behind when Syrus went to the hospital. Elizabeth had fainted, and Ididn't want her freaking out if she didn't remember what happened. Her eyes fluttered open and she groaned.

"Any word on Syrus yet?" she asked.

"No, I'm afraid not."

She sighed and her eyes went gold in her worry.

"Uh Liz, your eyes are gold."

"Huh, oh," she said, changing them back to their normal, almost lifeless blue.

The phone rang a few minutes later. She simply put it on speakerphone.

"Hello."

"Hehe, so you found him."

"You! What do you want?"

"Only one thing: for you to leave Loch Ness and leave this mystery unsolved. If you don't, the Dragon's Claws will encircle another, most likely Chazz."

"How do you know who I am and who are you?"

"Hehe, just a man, just a man."

The window busted open and glass flew everywhere. I screamed as a bullet zoomed by my shoulder.

"You bastard!"

"Hehe, next time I'll aim for her head!"

The man hung up.

"Liz, who was that guy?"

"I don't know, but he called right before Syrus was attacked."

"I wonder what he meant by the "Dragon's Claws"."

"I don't know, but I'm not leaving because of some madman. I do want you guys to leave though."

"Liz..."

"Alexis, I can't risk it. I don't want you or anyone else getting hurt, and if you guys leave, he'll just have to kill me."

"But if you're killed..."

She ran out before I could finish.

_Syrus will most likely do something he'll regret._

**_Elizabeth's POV_**

I ran down the busy Iverness streets until I reached the hospital. I stopped and regained my composure before I walked in. I walked up to the information desk where a young woman sat.

"Hello, I'm looking for Syrus Truesdale."

"Elizabeth," Zane said from behind me.

"Zane, how is he?"

"Not too good. He bled out a lot and..."

Tears formed in his eyes. For the first time I saw fear in them.

"He's out of surgery, and awake at that, but we don't know if he'll make it," Chazz said.

"Oh no. Can I see him?"

"I guess. Come on, he's this way," Zane said, leading me to a small room.

Syrus sat up in bed when he saw me.

"Hey Elizabeth."

"Syrus, who did this to you?"

"I didn't see his face. I know what they said, about me having a chance of dying."

"Y-yeah."

"The only way is to get some O negative blood, but they didn't have any."

"They will soon," I said as I walked out.

I walked out and walked back to the information desk.

"Mam, I'd like to give blood."

"I'll have to pull up your med records Ms..."

"Princeton. Elizabeth Princeton."

Chazz pulled me to the side.

"Liz, you hate needles, and blood."

"I know, but to save Syrus, I'll do it."

**_half an hour later_**

I walked out of a room, holding my arm. When I found an empty seat next to Chazz I sat down. I saw two of about everything.

"How'd it go?"

"Chazz, I'll answer when I see one of you again."

"You're that tired?"

"No, I just looked at a pint of my blood getting taken out if my body. You know how I feel about stuff like that."

"You faced it though."

"Only because Syrus's life was on the line."

"You'd do anything for him, wouldn't you?"

"Yep."

"Would you go all the w..."

"Pervert!" I said, slapping him.

"It was a joke!"

"A very perverted joke. For God's sake there are children here."

"I don't see any."

"I meant me."

"What do you mean you're a child?"

"I may be semi-mature, but I'm still thirteen."

"That's ninety one in dog years."

"Which means I'm older than you by a _long _shot buddy, so get quiet before we have to step outside."

"What about you being a child if you're ninety one?"

"I'm still a child since in dog time _you're_ one hundred and five."

"Why you!"

Zane grabbed him and held him back.

"Please don't provoke him. Eventually I won't be able to help you."

"It's all right Zane; he's my brother. Therefore, I can take him on in a flash."

Zane just sighed.


End file.
